world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040315doirmiloko
10:42 GA: Doir walks in to the infirmary. "heyyyy, anyone in here?" 10:44 TT: "hmm? who is it?" Miloko calls over her shoulder 10:44 GA: "ohh, someone is... doir!" 10:45 GA: He walks up. "just the person i was looking for! you. why did you go along with what sami wanted? why are you not mad at her?" 10:46 TT: Miloko continues to take inventory of the infirmary's supplies, "I c-can't let my a-anger get the b-best of me?" 10:48 GA: "wow. really?" He scratches his head. "i thought you might have an actual reason other than genuine emotional maturity, because i havent observed much of that around here. not that i dont think youd be, but like, seriously, your friends are really lowering the bar." 10:50 TT: "I am a R-Rage p-player? I am at my m-most d-dangerous w-when I let my f-feeling c-control me? and now is not the t-time for i-infighting?" 10:52 GA: "right? but actually, i was really hoping for some kind of genuine reason that i could tell the others. their whole infighting and disregarding sami thing has got her totally down. she genuinely just wants to help." 10:53 GA: "and i am saying genuinely a lot today. its like i cant even be half ironic about this shit any more, its just gotten too real." 10:53 TT: "ask t-them w-what t-their p-plans w-were?" 10:54 GA: "people... have plans? or had plans?" 10:54 TT: "no? t-that's the p-point?" 10:54 GA: "...ah, i see. sami had plans, they didn't." 10:55 TT: "t-they can c-complain a-about her all t-they w-want? but s-she's the o-only one not d-dicking a-around?" 10:56 GA: "yeah, i dunno, a few people actually do seem to have plans, but they're all really bad." 10:56 GA: "like, lily is planning some kind of revolution... not even sure against who." 10:58 GA: "i mean the obvious target would be sami, but shes not that much of a dick, right?" 10:58 TT: "y-yeah, e-everyone w-wants to be in c-charge? but no one w-wants to t-take the b-burdens a-accociated w-with it?" 10:58 GA: "sami did." 11:00 TT: "I m-mean b-besides her?" 11:01 GA: "mm, no, nobody else does." 11:02 GA: "i... well, quite surprisingly actually seem to have somewhat of a grasp on the situation, and ive somehow figured out that sami's going through a tough time, but im not gonna sit by and let everyone shit on her. thats my plan." 11:02 GA: "do you wanna help? 'cause you're pretty good at it. probably better than me." 11:03 TT: "s-sure? m-might as w-well?" 11:05 GA: "alright! so; as far as people who seem to have their shit together go, it looks to me like kolena and mahtah both don't utterly hate sami. we should try and get them to see her viewpoint like to kill a mockingbird style, might take a few summers though. thoughts?" 11:06 TT: "is y-your p-plan to get t-them to h-help? or are you j-just p-preaching to the c-choir?" 11:07 GA: "yes. i am planning to get them to help. but you also seem to have your shit together, and generally people like it when i run plans by someone before doing them." 11:08 TT: "if w-worse c-comes to w-worse? I can get t-them to see r-reason?" she chuckles as she says this 11:09 GA: "hahah, yeah, because you've got like musey rage powers now." 11:09 GA: "ive got mind powers. we should start a coup with our abilities combined." 11:10 TT: "no? I am not my m-mother?" 11:11 GA: "ahahahah, niiice one. i was joking, we dont even have enough bombs." 11:11 GA: "and theres not really anyone to coup against." 11:13 TT: "I'm h-honestly s-surprised?" 11:14 GA: "right? anyway, uh... open bracket something else to demonstrate my ineptitude so youll go fix things for me because im wildly unqualified for this, close bracket." 11:15 GA: "i mean what?" 11:15 TT: "no, I'm s-surprised w-with how m-much of a f-fuss p-people m-made a-about T-Thiago? and it's l-like no one e-even n-noticed w-what I s-said?" 11:17 GA: "oh, yeah, im still totally pissed about the ryspor thing... and also confused. because sami genuinely didnt do that... i think?" 11:17 GA: "but, even if she did, i guess id forgive her. ryspor was trying to kill me." 11:18 GA: "and i think nobody notices what you say because nobody ever listens to the sane, straight-laced foil whos telling everyone exactly what they need but totally what they dont want to hear." 11:19 TT: "no, I m-meant T-Thiago b-being a L-Lord? p-people s-seemed to be f-freaked out a-about t-that? y-you'd t-think at l-least one p-person who w-wasn't in the m-memo w-would be q-questioning t-that?" 11:20 GA: "ohhhh. i agree." 11:23 GA: "so... youre sure youre maenam and tlalocs kid?" 11:23 TT: "why?" 11:23 GA: "because the maenam and tlaloc i know, no offense, were like... exactly the opposite of everything you are." 11:25 TT: "y-you're not d-defined by who y-your g-genetic p-parents are?" 11:26 GA: "gee, tell that to lily and, well i guess then im just calling myself an idiot... oh, i found her notebook full of like secrets or whatever." 11:26 TT: "I m-mean, I was r-raised by Q-Queen B-Beau and she p-probably a-affected who I b-became m-more t-than a-anyone?" 11:26 GA: "that... makes a lot of sense, actually. you are a lot like beau." 11:29 TT: "I w-would h-hope so? he c-cares m-much m-more t-than my a-actual p-parent?" 11:30 TT: "I w-would m-much r-rather be l-like him?" 11:30 GA: "right? dude, maenam totally hates me too. she hatekissed me once. it was weird. we havent talked since, its been like months." 11:31 TT: "w-weird?" 11:31 TT: "I w-wonder if t-that's g-genetic?" 11:32 GA: "hatekissing?" 11:32 GA: "cause you know lily is totally in hearts love with you, right?" 11:33 TT: "w-what!? w-what did she say!?" 11:33 GA: "t... seriously?" 11:33 GA: "she couldnt have been more obvious, even if she hadnt written it in this notebook that i found." 11:34 GA: "like, ive seen enough alternian soap operas to know when someone is faking their hatelove to be with two people they love love." 11:34 TT: "g-godsdammit L-Lily?" 11:34 GA: "oh, and i think she actually told me a while ago too. and asked me advice about it." 11:35 TT: "oh g-gods?" Miloko buries her face in her hands 11:35 GA: "hey, dont worry about it, guy, i wont tell anyone." 11:36 TT: "you d-don't t-think it's w-wrong?" 11:36 GA: "honestly?" 11:36 GA: "i dont give a shit. what is this, a slice of life anime set in high school? cmon." 11:37 TT: "oh, so I h-have y-your a-approval?" 11:38 TT: "to c-continue my r-relationship w-with y-your d-daughter?" 11:38 GA: "what is this, the 1950s?" 11:38 GA: "yeah dude go wild" 11:39 TT: "t-thanks?" 11:39 GA: "no prob, bob." 11:39 TT: "one m-more t-thing? I h-have s-something I n-need to ask a-about?" 11:39 GA: "go ahead, friend." 11:40 TT: Miloko pulls out a blank henshin pen, "so M-Mary g-gave me one of t-these? I was w-wondering m-more a-about it?" 11:41 GA: "oh, yeah. well, thats good, i was hoping she wouldnt give it to some idiot who'd get themselves killed in five minutes." 11:41 GA: "basically the whole thing with those is that you get fancy bullshit powers that are pretty much useless and in the long run arent worth the insane lust for whatever your theme is." 11:41 TT: "it?" 11:41 GA: "the pen." 11:42 TT: "no, it i-implies a s-singular?" 11:42 GA: "i gave her two, actually. one for her and one for a lucky friend." 11:43 GA: "these things are cheaper than normal pens." 11:43 TT: "and she c-chose me? I'll h-have to t-thank her a-again l-later?" 11:44 GA: "yeah! ooh, so, youre going to want to be really careful about your alchemization choice. like, whatever theme you get, for example justice, your entire crazy schtick will be that and your powers will be based around it and if you fail to do it it actually might hurt you." 11:45 GA: "so for example in this hypothetical if you didnt adhere to the strict laws of justice you wouldnt get any cool powers just sparkles and a sex change if youre not already female." 11:45 TT: "hmm? so w-what are the u-upsides?" 11:45 GA: "sweet powers, sparkles, possibly stuff like wings so you can fly, and youll be a freakin magical girl. the best kind of hero!" 11:46 TT: "i-interesting?" 11:46 TT: "so is it o-only you?" 11:47 GA: "right? and no, a couple others made pens. but they didnt really stick with it, and never learned to control it." 11:47 GA: "i was actually thinking of making a new pen anyway. just to shake things up, since it turns out justice sucks and is actually kind of evil?" 11:50 TT: "you can do t-that?" 11:50 GA: He shrugs. "yeah, one time i got a second pen that made me omniscient." 11:51 TT: "t-that s-sounds r-really h-handy?" 11:51 GA: "eh, its only for season finales." 11:54 TT: "hmm, I h-have s-some i-ideas of t-things to try?" 11:55 GA: "ooh? uh, i dont mean to be nosey, but you should actually really run those by me first. as resident magical girl expert." 11:56 TT: "m-maybe o-once I e-even d-decide if I w-want to be one?" 11:57 GA: Doir nods. "yeah, totally a big decision. first time i did it, i died! but, that was actually more jacks fault than mine. he did the whole killing part." 11:58 TT: "and p-people s-still t-trust him?" 11:58 GA: "right?" 11:59 GA: "i mean, he killed ryspor too, nobody gets pissed at him about that." 11:59 TT: "h-have you t-told p-people?" 11:59 GA: "thats basically all ive been saying! christ, remember derse?" 12:00 GA: "but nooooo, 'it didnt happen to me personally, must not be true!'" 12:00 TT: "not r-really? I got t-thrown i-into a w-wall by a t-tree?" 12:00 TT: "D-Derse is all a b-blur to me?" 12:00 GA: "oh. yeah, so a recap: i kept trying to get people to stop doing what jack wanted just for loot from him and nobody listened." 12:02 TT: "I d-didn't w-want to be t-there, but d-didn't w-want to be a-alone e-either? I got the f-feeling p-people w-would not be v-very w-welcoming of my p-presence if L-Lily had not b-been t-there?" 12:03 GA: "yeah, it kind of sucks that lily keeps going along with jack for loot despite all of the bad things hes done. even specifically around her! like the whole fate thing? jeez." 12:06 TT: "y-yeah? I'm k-kind of h-hoping s-she'll c-come to her s-senses one of t-these d-days? and by b-being t-there for her s-she'll r-realize the d-danger he p-poses?" 12:06 GA: "well, she'll either learn, or get killed. or get killed anyway, because that's how this game rolls. but i did find her will, so thats good." 12:17 TT: "t-that's g-good? w-well was t-there a-anything e-else you n-needed?" 12:17 GA: "oh. whats your policy on signing out items?" 12:19 TT: Miloko holds out a clipboard with a list of all the supplies in the infirmary, "j-just s-sign h-here? d-date h-here? and w-write d-down the q-quantity h-here?" 12:20 GA: "doir mavico... i's hearted... uh, honestly no idea what day it is... quantity... all..." 12:22 TT: "why are you t-taking e-everything?" 12:23 GA: "not everything, just all of the things i want." 12:23 TT: "but w-what if o-other p-people n-need t-that s-stuff too?" 12:24 GA: "i just said im not taking everything, just all of the things i want! which isnt everything. also, ill dupe you some more next time i see an alchemiter." 12:25 TT: "f-fine, w-whatever? i-ignore the s-system M-Mary and I put in p-place?" 12:25 GA: "what?! i filled out your form!" 12:26 TT: "you w-wrote 'all' on the q-quantity?" 12:26 GA: "well i dont know all your rules!" 12:27 GA: Doir walks over to a cabinet and starts taking things. "i need this, this, definitely this, hahah, and ill take some of this for the road, and... yeah, sure, this too." 12:28 GA: "see? theres still plenty of things left." 12:28 TT: Miloko jusr sighs and waits for him to leave, she just got finished taking inventory 12:29 GA: "yeah, so youre probably gonna want more... of all that stuff in bottles. thats the only thing i depleted your reserves of. anyway. see you later, alligator." 12:30 TT: "g-goodbye?" 12:30 GA: "wait, i was doing later tater now. damnit. whatever. doir out." He waltzes away to do more doirthings and ruin more people's days.